Chtylok (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Todd DeZago; Mike Wieringo | First = Sensational Spider-Man #13 | Last = | HistoryText = A long time ago the ancestors of the Fall People, a tribe that lived in the Savage Land, attempted to take refuge by entering the frozen tundra to look for a new land. When they reached the frozen Antarctic landscape, they were attacked by a monstrous creature known as the Chtylok. The Fall People were driven back to the jungle, with most of the tribe injured and devastated. The Fall People thought of this as a sign from the gods that they shouldn’t leave and began to fear and worship the creature. They often leave offerings of animals and such every New Moon. The people believed that one day a terrible disaster would come over the valley and the great Chtylok would return to save them from disaster. In the present day, the damage to the ozone layer above the Savage Land started to melt the glaciers, which threatened to flood the entire region below. The water trickling below into the subterranean caverns awakens Chtylok who had been hibernating for centuries. He had found himself on the bottom of the Monster Isle, and came to the surface driving off some of the other monsters in the area. Some of the creatures travelled to the Florida Keys where Hulk decided to make his new home. With the attacks in Florida, the Hulk travelled to the Monster Isle to investigate. Once there, Hulk was attacked by the creature Chtylok. The two powerhouses both fell back into the caverns of Monster Isle and started a fight that lasted for several days; they both ended up in the Savage Land, bursting out of the ground and into the middle of a fight between Spider-Man, Roxxon, and Stegron the Dinosaur Man. Hulk eventually gained an upper hand in the fight and knocked Chtylok to the ground, and Stegron then told a bunch of Tyrannosaurus Rex to pile up on top of Chtylok. Afterwards, Dr. Gerald Roth, the head of the Savage Land drilling operations was left by his superiors to fend for himself. Dr. Roth would later activate the bombs in all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dams in an attempt to kill them all. Luckily for the residents, Spider-Man already had a plan and as the water came down it would be sucked into an immense subterranean crater created during the battle of Chtylok and Hulk. Dr. Roth had escaped into the jungle but was caught by Chtylok. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * During the superhero civil war, Anya Corazon once worked at a fast food restaurant which used as their mascot a monster very similar to Chtylok. Everything on their menu was themed to either chicken or beef. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/chtylok.htm }} Category:Giant Monsters